


03. before you go

by hedonists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Implied Consent, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: she wants baekhyun out, but not before he ties up some loose ends.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	03. before you go

**Author's Note:**

> writing with little to no dialogue is crazy hard this feels terrible, but i said i would do it so it is done!
> 
> for K :)

she tells him to get out, he doesn't argue.

it was one argument among a series of arguments, so much so that to baekhyun they had all started to just blend together. the topics, the reasons, the points or lack thereof made by either party - he didn't remember. hard to keep track. at the start of contention it's a little fun, a little exciting, and the makeup sex even more so, but it was beginning to lose it's luster. actually, it had lost it a long time ago to him. standing up from the couch, grabbing his phone and his keys from the glass coffee table in front of him and stuffing each into a different dark jean pocket, he half laughed and just shook his head because this wasn't the first time a night was ending like this. quarter past nine, he cancelled shit to be here, and this is his thanks, he thinks to himself. 

he looks up at her, standing next to the door with it cracked open. arms crossed. staring at him with contempt. the usual. he didn't really remember what she looked like when she didn't hate his guts. baekhyun runs his fingers through his burgundy hair, left then right hand, reaches up for his coat and glances back over to her once more. she raises her eyebrows in such an aggressive way that says "get on with it" and he thinks he really can't go much faster without _running_ out, and he's not going to do that. it's not that serious, and he _does_ take a moment to remember that they're not even dating - these sorts of arrangements are supposed to be enjoyable. fun. pleasant. she wants him around more, she wants to _be_ more, and baekhyun can't manage it. it's not even that he doesn't want to, he just _can't._ or can't be assed to do what it takes to try, depends on who you ask.

baekhyun stops. drops his coat on the ground in the same place where he pulled it off the hanger. his arm extends, palm presses against the door and shuts it. she begins to question him and he just really doesn't want to hear it - pulls her over, back flat up against the door, mouth plush against hers. hard and messy, and a little off the mark but he readjusts to open mouth kiss her in the same movement it takes for him to press his body up against hers. she doesn't have much space to work with but manages to pull back enough to inhale sharply and look him directly in the eyes. he pulls back for a moment just to give her the leeway to object if she's going to.

she responds by digging her fingernails into the front of his shirt and pulling him back up against her. it's all baekhyun needs to know.

baekhyun kisses her again, but not for long. his mouth drags down to her jaw, down to her neck and he snakes his beautiful fingers into her hair as he presses his lips to her skin. he doesn't say anything but she can feel him grin against her when she loses herself a bit too much under his grasp - it was only an exhale, but baekhyun knows _exactly_ what that exhale means, he's heard it from those same lips many times before. he wants to torture her in the typical ways he would, ask her questions and demand answers, "did you miss me, baby?", "do you miss _it_?"

but there's something really special about not exchanging any words at all.

he pulls away but only long enough to turn her around and press her up against the door again - face first. his hands wrap around her waist and fingers tug at the button and zipper of her jeans. he's done this many times before so he certainly doesn't struggle with getting either unfastened. thumbs clip into the sides of her pants and he quickly makes work of them down around her knees - pulls his hands back up her legs, around her hips and pulls them out towards him, _against_ him, and he knows she can feel his erection through his own extremely fitted jeans but she refuses to let a reaction slip this time.

baekhyun finds this both encouraging and annoying.

pushing her lower half flat against the door again, baekhyun pins her against it with his chest, pulls his hips out ever so slightly - only enough to fit his hands down - and begins unbuttoning his own. he's breathing heavy, but so is she. it's been a long time since they've shared a moment like this. maybe too long.

she hears baekhyun's jeans slip down his legs, only about to his thighs - only enough to expose what's necessary. then feels his hands on her body again - her hips - playing with the thin bands to her panties, then one hand disappears from her. his right hand. but she can feel the subtle movement of him lightly stroking himself from behind her. she feels his hand lightly slide up her back to her shoulder, into her hair. he doesn't grab or pull it - simply wrapping his slender fingers into it for a moment before bringing his hand back down - all the way down to pull her panties aside and expose her to him. she feels the head of his cock lightly press up against her and she can't help but press back against it - which he allows, in a moment of weakness - normally baekhyun would take the opportunity to make someone beg, but he wasn't in the head space for it. 

baekhyun slowly presses into her body, right hand pulling on her hip and left hand holding her panties to the side to allow the entry without interference. they both sigh almost simultaneously when he fully bears down up against her. he gives her a very short amount of time to adjust before pulling back and entering again - quicker this time. then again. he pins his body up against her fully, no space between the door and her, and her and him. the only space between them that baekhyun allows is for his hands to fit between her and the door to pull her hips out only enough to give him the leverage to fuck her as thoroughly as he would like to. 

she whines into a bitten lip. she has neighbors. it's not that late at night. the sound of him fucking her into her front door is already loud enough that she doesn't need to confirm anyone's suspicions of what may be going on on the other side with anything that could come out of her mouth, but baekhyun...well, baekhyun thinks it's cute. he thinks it's cute the way she has to nearly bite a hole in her lip when one of his hands reaches a bit further down and his middle finger starts rubbing circles into her clit. when he starts on a particular spot, she finally breaks the role and turns her head, begins to tell him to stop but baekhyun was anticipating her breaking of the rules. pulls his other hand up to her mouth and covers it, continuing with precisely what he had been doing. they've been having sex long enough that he knows that "stop" is benign. a formality. "oh gosh baekhyun please don't make me come! that would just be so terrible!"

he holds her face, fingers making indentations into her face while he rubs at her clit and starts _really_ fucking her. long, hard strokes into her from behind and he can feel that it's kind of a matter of time before her legs give out beneath her so he has to make this happen soon. luckily, he knows it will. he can hear the tells. her breath unsteady and nearly completely void of moans and groans - it's her focusing on her orgasm and it means she's close. a few more strokes that are quite impeccably timed with the way he's rubbing at her from the front and _there it is_ \- she comes and she comes hard. he can feel her teeth gritting tight up against his hand in an attempt not to cry out and she does an impressively good job not doing so. impressive, he thinks, but now it's his turn.

much easier task.

the fingers along her face make a new formation and he pulls two of them into her mouth and she knows exactly what to do. her tongue presses up against, and around them. lips circling tight, and she sucks. baekhyun continues stroking but he's just about there as it is. he thinks how the unfortunate bit of this interaction is that to end it off the way he really wants to, he's going to have to destroy the illusion after all. bummer. he leans up into her back again, heavy breathing and groaning into her ear - so much so that he almost can't get the words out of his dry throat, paired with the fact that he's _this_ close to coming, they don't make a good recipe for conversation. but he manages. "do you want my cum, baby?"

she immediately replies yes, but he realizes he needs to specify. "yeah? you want me to come on your face?"

baekhyun removes his fingers from her mouth, "is that what you want?" she moans. he's definitely never heard anything hotter in his life, which he realizes right now in this moment.

"yeah," he replies in the breathiest tone, trying not to come just at the mere conversation, "yeah, i do"

and she grins. fitting his fingers back into her mouth and sucking _hard_. it makes him groan, and also immediately pull his cock out from her. he strokes himself _extremely_ slowly as he watches her turn back to face him, get down on her knees, and smile before leaning into him and running her tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip of it.

it's two pumps of his hand and he's coming. looking down at the ropes of his cum lacing her absolutely beautiful face as she takes it happily with eyes closed. as he finishes emptying himself onto her, he rubs the excess cum onto her lips where it pools and she opens her mouth to taste it. tongue circling her lips and the corners of her mouth. baekhyun thinks there's no better sight in the world. she carefully opens her eyes to see baekhyun standing in front of her - chest heaving, spent cock in hand, staring down at her with a lustful eye that could never be replicated on the stage.

she thinks the same thing.


End file.
